Our World's Collide
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: He began obtaining an obsession with turning into a Neko using Komui's potions. He is faced with news that shouldn't have ever been possible, but he has been messing with his own DNA. Now, he has put himself and the one he loves into danger. Yullen, rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 0

Our World's Collide

Summary: He began obtaining an obsession with turning into a Neko using Komui's potions. He is faced with news that shouldn't have ever been possible, but he had been messing with his own DNA. Now, he has put himself and the own he loves into danger.

Author's Note: God I suck at updating my own fanfics. "A Place To Call Home" is being worked on, with some help so hopefully soon I can get that one updated here in the next few days lol.

Review Shoutout's: N/A

Fanfic Soundtrack: World's Collide Album "Dead By April"

* * *

Prologue:

My breathing was super heavy, and I could feel my heart ramming into my chest. At least that's what it felt like. I opened my eyes to see a few bright lights barring down on me, blurring my vision. My wrists were strapped down to the table above my head with those binding talismans the Crow uses. So I was at one of the headquarters for the Order. Kanda was definitely going to kill me now. I should have stayed inside, he was right I would have been safer. And now everyone probably knew. My vision was still swimming and even with lying down I felt light headed. I couldn't help but groan in discomfort. It was then the lights were taken out of my face and the table moved leaving me in a standing position. My head rocked sideways a bit before it was leaned forward.

My eyes widen, and it wasn't from how short the hospital gown was. No, it was the trail of blood staining the front of the gown and running down my legs. I forced my head up to see that...bastard...standing there with that _smug_ smile on his face. I didn't even try to stop the growl which escaped my throat as I grinned my teeth together. My eyes were shooting hateful daggers at him. All of it was beginning to click. I knew exactly what was going on, and what he had done. He will pay for it.

"I see you're awake Mr. Walker. You've caused quite a ruckus since you've been brought here. Sorry for the state you're in but we had to take some pretty drastic measures to subdue you." Lvellie spoke with mocking concern which I knew was just obvious _bullshit._ The hair on my arms and extra appendage stood up. I could feel a ripple run down my spine as I twitched. My anger was close for to being unable to control it.

"Oh shut the fuck up! Where are they?! I swear if you did _anything_ to them I will _kill_ you Inspector Lvellie!" I hissed at the man trying to pull my hands from their confinements. My elongated nails piercing the skin of my hand. I watched the man smirk at me as he turned to leave, his hand waving giving some sort of signal.

"Don't you dare fucking leave! Where are they?! GIVE THEM BACK YOU ASSHOLE!" I shouted at Lvellie's retreating back but he never answered me and the table was once again lowered back down and I was starring up at the ceiling once more. The entire room went dark and a blue light filled the room as I felt the electric shocks. My screams filled the room. It was the same when I had been forced to watch Kanda in his memories. But instead of watching, it was me lying on the table now. I felt tears stinging at the corner of my eyes. The ears atop my head drooping firmly against my skull. The pain was indescribable and the screams tore from my throat, burning it like fire.

'Kanda...I'm sorry!' Was my only thought as I allowed my mind to return to where this all started. But even still I would never change a thing accept for leaving the safety of that house that fateful morning. If I ever get out of these restraints, I will make everyone responsible for this pay dearly.

~Fou's POV~

I was in my world inside the door which guarded the entrance to the asian branch. In my panic I didn't know how I got these two joys into this world of mine; hidden from the evil stare of that man. I choked back the sob when another ring of Allen's screams echoed throughout the headquarters. This shouldn't be happening, especially not to him. I cuddled the joys close to me clenching my teeth together from the horrid screams. The tears fell and I could only silently pray that Kanda would get here soon. He was the only one who could save us all now.

"...Kanda...hurry please..."


	2. Chapter 1

Our World's Collide

Summary: He began obtaining an obsession with turning into a Neko using Komui's potions. He is faced with news that shouldn't have ever been possible, but he had been messing with his own DNA. Now, he has put himself and the own he loves into danger.

Author's Note: This is rated M because I can't guarantee I won't place a sexy scene here or there. But I am going to be more focused on the story building. So this rated M for other kinds of scenes which will be happening later on.

Review Shoutout's: N/A

Fanfic Soundtrack: World's Collide Album "Dead By April"

Chapter Soundtrack- "Save My Soul" by "JoJo"

* * *

Chapter One:

Looking left and right a few times I had to make sure no one was around at all, and with these extra appendages it made it so much more easier. It was the dead of the night and most of everyone was asleep so I ran down the hall. It wasn't hard to locate the room and slip into the room shutting the door silently behind my back. Making sure to lock it to of course. The giggle which escaped, I tried to silence it as fast as I could but, it failed and soon he was walking up to stand in front of me. He tried to give me a stern look but his eyes gave it away that inside he was laughing to.

"Your eyes are betraying you." I whisper stepping away from the door and linking my hands to behind my back. I watch him sigh before stepping forward and gently pushing me back against his door.

"I thought you were warned about taking that crazy idiots potions. The crazy idiot himself warned you." His voice is also whiserpering, but it was obvious he was trying to scold me. But my mood was stuck in playful mode so it had no affect on me at all.

"Really? You've been gone on a mission for almost four months and that's the _first_ thing you say to me?" I ask trying to tease him, leaning my head forward and placing a soft kiss to his cheek wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. I hear him sigh and he wraps his arms securely around my waist.

"I know, I just don't want to come back one day to hear something happened to you taking this neko potion. Komui said you're messing with your DNA taking it Allen." I know he is worried about me, but I couldn't help but pull up the fake smile I always wear as I step back. If only he knew the full truth behind why I took it, but...I was unable to tell him. Afraid of what he would say.

"Kanda, you're worrying again. Keep it up and I might think you care." I tease him walking over to his bed and taking a seat. I was trying my hardest to lighten the mood and change the subject.

"I do care about you idiot! Stop trying to avoid this conversation Moyashi!" He snaps walking over and lightly smacking me on top of the head with his fist. So much that Lavi was beginning to question us, though half the time I couldn't tell if he was joking.

At first it was the occasional one night stand, since neither of us really considered doing it with anyone in the Order. I mean we were the last on either of our lists with how our track record of fighting went. But everything sort of changed while on a mission thinking the other died sort of changes a person and well our secret relationship started after that. It was also around then when I started an addiction after accidentally being turned into a neko. I was obsessed with the ears and tail, mainly because they did help me on missions. Well they helped me more with sneaking in and out of Kanda's room every night. But when I was a Neko I couldn't hear his laugh, his evil...evil laugh. It was like when I became part cat Nea vanished for a while and I was myself again.

Only downfall to it all was that the potion was screwing with my DNA structure and I was beginning to have issues with it. So far only coughing up blood was the worst of it and I didn't see a big deal. Kanda I swore he was going to maim me when I told him I didn't think coughing up blood was a huge deal. I know he cared about me a lot and worried about me a lot, but I just found this urge to be a neko when ever someone changed me back. And if I do ever change back I'll be screwed because Komui has already announced he is not making anymore of the potion, just to keep me from screwing with my body. Honestly, if it wasn't killing me it shouldn't be a problem.

"Allen, I know you don't think I haven't noticed the change in your emotions. But I do, and I wish you would tell me what is going through that head of yours. Tell me what is going on." Kanda Spoke again his hands cupping each of my cheeks as he made me look up at him. I open my mouth to say something, tell him about Nea. But, nothing came out and I was left with just shaking my head an smiling up at him. Knowing full well my smile didn't reach my eyes.

"Everything is alright, I promise Kanda. There is no need for worry." I tried to convince him, but that only earned me with another annoyed look before he sighed and leaned in.

His lips pressed to mine, and I craved more. I raised my hands and gently placed them over his. It was in moments like these where I forgot about the troubles, this war...only thing that mattered was being with him. From the very beginning I believed Kanda and I would never get along, we would forever fight with one another. But when I was almost killed by Tyki, inside the white Ark, the fight against Alma, then both him and Johnny dragging my ass back home...Things changed between us.

We still fought but it wasn't often, and never as serious as it was before. Lavi would tease us saying we bantered liked an old married couple. Of course the both of us would deny it on the spot Lenalee would scold Lavi for even thinking of it. But, Lavi would always give us knowing looks. Which is why I believed he knew and it made me happy to know he didn't care at the possibility of Kanda and I together. It made me very happy to know that the person who was a brother to me would stand beside us.

"Allen you're so full of shit and you know it. But, I'm not going to force you to talk to me. After everything I believed by now you would confide in me when it was about Nea." He whispered running his thumbs softly across the skin of my cheeks. I dropped my eyes to look into my lap. Leave it to Kanda to be able to read me like a book. I didn't care though, it made things easier, because I could read him just as easily. We always just knew what the other was trying to say.

"You don't have to say it bluntly you know." I say quietly letting my hands slowly drop and fold onto my lap. I felt the bed dip after he let go of my cheeks and then he was brushing his fingers through my hair. When we were alone we didn't have to worry about being starred at or judged. We could be ourselves, completely and without any restraints. No worries of hate or ridicule, just him and just me. Alone.

"If I'm not blunt then I will never be able to get you to talk to me Moyashi. Listen this is your body and not his. You don't have to change it just to drive him off. You act like I don't notice when you're happy and when he's being an ass again." I couldn't tell if he was messing with me or trying to be stern, but the difference between me reading him and him reading me was...how accurate Kanda was. But from how long and how much he pushed him self in training it's no wander he was this observant.

"Are you sure you're just not reading my mind?" I asked letting the large smile dance across my cheeks, I watch Kanda sigh before he smiles and lets out a short chuckle reaching out and pinching my cheek.

"Are you sure you're not just having cabin fever?" He asked, I could only pout and scrunch up my nose. Leave it to Kanda to remind me that since I returned I haven't been on a single mission. And wouldn't be able to go on one for another...year. A two year suspension was driving me nuts, but I did escape imprisonment. But, Kanda, Johnny and Link had been the ones to clear my name, but I still had a punishment. Komui at that point was just being mean. But I found his potions and curiosity got the better of me. And hear we are a year later and I've been jumping back and forth between human and neko for six months. Four of those months Kanda been sent on a mission after we got a tip that Road had been seen.

"I really did miss you. So did you find any traces of Road?" I ask laying back onto the bed bringing my knees up to my chest. Kanda laid onto his side and continued to brush his fingers through my hair.

"No Moyashi there wasn't. But soon we will find her and get that monster out of your head." He tried to reassure me, but my smile still fell. I feel Kanda's hands on my thighs as he changes my position on the bed before climbing over me and straddling my hips, pinning my wrists above my head. His eyes are no longer playful, but serious.

"I'm sorry." I apologize and he sighs pressing his forehead to mine.

"Listen here baka, we will find her. I made you a promise that we will. You just turned 18 last year and we were given until you are 21 or unless you fuck up in some way, which won't with me around. That gives two years almost three to find that Noah of dreams." He explains to me sternly, I can only nod my head, even though deep down I know two years isn't very long. If we fail to find her in that time, I will be executed for being a Noah. This scared me. I feel tears stinging my eyes and Kanda only kisses me again.

* * *

Morning came to soon for me and I lay here on my side curled into Kanda breathing in his scent. I keep my eyes close and my forehead rested against his bare chest. I entwine our legs together letting out a shaky breath. One of his arms were wrapped around shoulders keeping me held close to him. His other arm was draped over my waist his fingers running circles on my lower back on my spine. He was already awake and I knew he was also stalling on telling me it was time for me to go or someone would see. Neither of us wanted to part

"I want to say that I don't care if someone sees, but if there is even a chance they'll strip you of your general title I don't want to risk it." I talk quietly finally opening my eyes unable to even force a smile on my face.

"It shouldn't matter we can tell everyone you had another night terror and came to me. It wouldn't be a lie Allen. You've been coming to me because of those dreams since before coming back. Link can vouch he knows to." I could tell Kanda didn't want me to leave yet either.

We had been inseperable since his time with me when him and Johnny finally found me. Except when Tiedol took him back to become a general, but after he was had came right back to help Johnny and Link. That's when our relationship truly bloomed, ascending from one night stands to being together. We laid there even at hearing the exorcist in the rooms on each side of Kandas room begin to move about theirs. I clenched my teeth together and wrapped my arms around his chest.

This was a moment of truth for the both of us, people would either believe us about my night terrors or say we are up to something. It could ruin everything we have fought to rebuild. I bit my lip choking back the sob. I didn't want to go back into the cell again, but I didn't want Kanda to be believed to be a traitor. If that were to happen it would kill me. Knowing I would be the reason he got in trouble, I could never forgive myself.

"It's going to be okay Moyashi. I promise." Kanda whispers calmly to me pressing a long kiss to the top of my head. But what threw me over the edge was hearing the knock at his door. Kanda held me close and covered my mouth with his hand. We laid their in perfect silence waiting. My eyes were so wide in panic. This could in many ways.

"I'm coming in Kanda, I already know Allen is here. Your neighbors have already headed to breakfast." The muffled called out, and in walked Lavi. I didn't know if Kanda had the same look as me, but I could only stare at the red head.

"How'd you get the door unlocked Baka Usagi?" Kanda hissed grabbing his sweats which were draped over wiring frame at the head of the bed. How he was able to put them on and still keep us decent was beyond me. I kept myself wrapped in the blanket. My only change of clothes tossed somewhere in the room.

"Same way I got into Allens room to get him a change of clothes. Stealing Links keys to the entire order." Lavi explained with a wide smile across his face. Kanda glared at the red head after tossing me my boxers and sweat pants. I had completely buried myself under the blanket just to dress.

"No, Link is outside the door waiting for us to be decent." I say my panic surfacing again as I sat on the edge of the bed. I watch Lavi's smile vanish before sighing. And speak of the devil Link walks in. Kanda was in front of me immediately blocking me from view.

"Calm yourself General Kanda. If I wanted to ruin you both I would have done it when we returned to the order." Link spoke quickly raising his hand to silence everyone. I pressed my forehead against Kanda's lower back. Even with hearing Links words it didn't make anything any better.

"Then what is this about! You know he has no control over his emotions since coming back and every Goddamn person watching his every move. You should have waited for a better time." Kanda snapped his hands clenching into fists.

"Kanda this is the best time and it would be best that you keep your voice down. Your door is locked but I advise both of you to put a shirt on...now." Link advised, I felt Kanda stiffen and I looked around him and saw the worry and sternness inside the blondes eyes. Whatever he was trying to silently warn us about had to be bad. I stood from the bed and walked over to where my shirt was bending down to pick it up.

"Link what's going on?" Kanda asked, and this time panic laced his voice. I knew what was coming, I don't know how I just did. I pulled my shirt on over my head before finding one of Kanda's muscle shirts and walking over to him with it. Kanda didn't hesitate.

"Today is the one year mark of my return to the European Branch." I spoke, my voice unable to bring up any kind of emotions. The knock on Kanda's door this time didn't surprise me. It made me glad Lavi and Link had gotten here first. I watch the blonde hurry towards the door then turned my head to Lavi and mouthed a silent thank you to him. I could hear voices at the door, but Link's was the loudest and he was explaining why they found me with Kanda. My night terrors were a God send for sure.

"Good morning Mr. Walker, I hope you had a decent night." My blood ran cold when I came face to face with Inspector Lvellie. The man who I swear was out to ruin my life and kill me. I felt Kanda twitch next to me as he fought his urge to pounce.

"It was a rough and uneasy night but Kanda was here. He is one of the only ones who know how to handle me when I have these night terrors." I speak calmly, trying not to give him any reason to suspect anything.

"Well why not go to Link or Johnny instead of bothering our new general Mr. Kanda. I heard he just returned from a four month mission last night. Aren't you being a bit selfish?" The man was pressing now for details, as always.

"Link was busy with paperwork from my report and Johnny just started his first night back in the science division. I was the only one who was able to, if I hadn't of found him I doubt you would have found him this morning at all. Since General Cross's passing I have become the General who oversees Allen since his return. It is no issue. Besides I would be unable to call myself a General if I couldn't look after my own team." Kanda was quick to speak and I swear a look of relief went through both Link and Lavi.

"You say if no one spent the night with Allen he would have vanished?" Lvellie asked, of course the man would focus on that detail.

"Not out of headquarters. He most likely would have hidden in a place no one would find him for the day. Like the library or in Hevlaska's chamber like last time when he had gone missing." Lavi was the one to step in bringing up the first night I had returned. Nea had shown me some pretty harsh things and I scared everyone when it took them a few days to find me. Lvellie seemed to be satisfied with this.

"I see, well I shall meet you all in Komui's office Mr. Walker is getting his evaluation now." And then he was gone, Link behind him. None of us moved, and doubt we even breathed either because once Link returned and nodded his head with the all clear we all let out a breath.

"Nice save Kanda, you really do know how to think on the fly." Lavi said with a relieved chuckle.

"It had to either be Kanda or I because both Allen and you are under suspicion of being a Noah or in affiliation with the Noah's. Lavi your evaluation is tomorrow morning and then we have no more worries and he will head back to the vatican." Link explained with an eye roll before motioning for us to follow him. Out in the hallway Link patted me down before having to put those talismans onto me. I know it was protocol, but I hated it none the less. Kanda kept his hand on the middle of my back as I was led down the halls. I was so happy that no one was really awake yet. Inside of Komui's office the inspector and our Chief sat waiting for us. Also among them were a few of the other Crow members.

"Come have a seat Mr. Walker we will be over with this shortly." He motioned to the chair which had replaced the couch in Komui's office. I highly doubted this would be a quick session and I had this nagging feeling that something horrible was going to occur. Call it a sixth sense from being in this neko form it you want. But the hair on my tail and ears stood up from the sense of danger. But I continued forward and sat in the chair. Link was not far behind me. Kanda and Lavi were standing off to the side with Komui.

"So we can all get on with our days I will get right into your evaluation. Mr. Walker, other than to protect us what was your plan with leaving the order?" His first question was simple, and if I hadn't known better, possibly innocent as well. But this was Lvellie, and nothing he asked was ever innocent or simple. He was always waiting for the moment to trick you so he could trap you in something.

"Exactly that, since the 14th was obviously a threat and bringing the Clan of Noah into headquarters I chose that the best course of action was to leave. I didn't want to be responsible for any deaths which may have been because of me not deciding to leave. It's a miracle to know Link survived that night." I just spoke as honestly as I could, leaving out the details about the Cardinal. I didn't know how much Lvellie knew about him. It was best to keep my mouth quiet about him until asked. Lvellie's eyebrows twitched a bit but I couldn't tell from what emotion.

"What do you think would have possibly happened if you hadn't returned to the order? Answer as best as you can, I know this is a what if kind of question." He asked next and I fought the urge to groan out. I never lived wandering what if's and such.

"Honestly sir, I don't know. Most likely still running with the title of traitor upon my name, but I wouldn't be the only one. Johnny, Link and Kanda would have been named traitors as well. So it's a good thing I had decided to be brought back isn't it?" I ended the statement with a question of my own.

"I guess so it is, but Link and Kanda had both been sent to not only protect you but to also observe you under my orders. Kanda though had gone against my wishes and had brought you back, but I guess it can't be helped though." Lvellie answered, which I was taken by with surprise. I wasn't expecting my question to even be acknowlegded. I turned my head to look at Kanda as the inspector wrote more things about me in that little file of his.

"Back to your time away from the order...What had you done from the time of your escape to the time when Johnny and Kanda had found you? From my understanding after Kanda's departure Link had found you but the 14th had been taking over you quite a bit. Only when Kanda returned to you as a general did that Noah stop his actions." I was really hating all of these questions, it may not have sounded like it, but he was prying way too much for my liking.

"I was a traveling clown. It was my way of living so I could survive. The only other thing I knew how to do besides be an exorcist. Other than that I just kept on walking, like my father Mana had taught me to do." I answered quite bluntly, I felt my eyes narrow towards Lvellie, daring him to make any kind of snide comment to my answer.

"Just so we are clear, when you escaped you do realize you had broken many rules and violations. Many of which could have you executed right this moment correct?" He was toying with me now, simply put. And I know he was having his fun with it.

"Yes I am quite aware that I broke many rules and violations which are punishable by death. But from what I was told by both Link and Kanda my name was cleared of all allegations against me." My temper flared a little when I answered, once again he was trying to pin some blame onto me. And it was pissing me off. Hearing Kanda feign a cough brought me back to being calm. But I did wish I could tear Lvellie's smug smile and mustache right off him. Sadly I had to remain calm and collected at all times.

"After your escape did you have any sort of contact with the Noah? Even if you weren't the one in control of your body, I still have to know of the incident." I froze at this question. There was only ever one incident. My throat suddenly became dry and my eyes widen till they hurt.

"Allen if you're going to have trouble answering this, Kanda or I can answer for you." Link spoke up from behind me.

"Kanda wouldn't know the details, only myself and you know of them Link. Thank you though but I can answer." It was hard to speak, and I couldn't look directly at Lvellie. This was when I was at my lowest and Nea had taken full control, nearly destroying me completely.

"The 14th had been in control and he was approached by the Earl himself. I was never given any details of what their conversation had been. But the Noah of Pleasure and the Noah of Wisdom had shown up and stopped anything from occuring. Link had stepped in and kept Johnny and my body from receiving any harm. After that everything is a bit vague and I don't quite remember anything." I breezed through the explanation and wasn't surprised at all when Link stepped forward.

"I had been conversing and attempting to gain the 14ths trust when he collapsed. With the Noah near by I transported myself, Johnny and Mr. Walker to an Inn outside of town where they both woke up very confused." Link finished from where I couldn't remember. We had spent majority of our nights in that inn until Kanda found us. Then we traveled for six months before returning to the order. I sat lost in my thoughts.

"Allen, if you would return to attention the questioning is almost over." Link was knelt beside me and looking at me with a worried expression. I gave him my best smile and lifted my head to look at Lvellie.

"I apologize for losing focus Inspector." I spoke and he merely waved his hand in dismal.

"The time you spent out of the order, is there any information you could give us which could possibly help us win this Holy War?" His voice had a darkness to it, and this was the deciding factor. Do I lie and hope Link hasn't told him? Or tell the truth and chance being locked away, only to be used as sacrificial pawn?

"I don't only the 14th would know anything. Do this day he hasn't given me any insight on what was spoken between him and the Earl on that day." I decided to lie, I didn't feel comfortable revealing that our enemy, The Millennium Fucking Earl was Mana. The very man who had raised me before Cross. I wasn't going to give him that power over me.

"I see very well, final question. Since your return to the Order have you been contacted by the 14th?" He asked a disappointed sigh escaping past his lips.

"The only sort of contact I get from that parasite are the night terrors he puts me through." I spat out my eyes narrowing into hate. I try to keep from having any sort of conversation with the Noah and that's the truth. With a sigh and snapping the file shut Lvellie nodded to Link who finally removed the talismans from me.

"I don't see anything to worry about in your evaluation, but from this day forth you are allowed to be sent on missions under the supervision of General Yu Kanda. Any reports of suspicion and you will be put right back onto suspension Mr. Walker. Now leave and enjoy the rest of your day I will see you in another year for your final evaluation. And Mr. Bookman I will see you in here early tomorrow morning." Lvellie spoke and I tried not to leap for joy as Link removed the horrid talismans from my arms.

Kanda led me out of the office with Lavi right behind us. Link was asked to stay and I felt sort of bad he had to answer to such a cruel man. Kanda kept close until we reached my room and Lavi announced he'd meet us for breakfast in twenty minutes, giving Kanda and I a bit of time to be alone. Slipping into my room unnoticed, I was barely able to get the door shut and locked before the samurai had me pinned to the wall my wrists pinned to the door at face level. His mouth was upon mine moments later, his chest pressing against mine and his knee bent and rubbing in between my legs. Any noise which would have came from my mouth was swallowed by his demanding kiss. I didn't care.

As far as we knew I was half way to being free now and this was our way of celebrating it.

* * *

There you have it chapter one! I wanna thank my facebook friends Lavi and Admin Yuuri for helping me with coming up questions. That was the most horrid part! And I still need to think up some for a later chapter. But drop down a review and let me know what you think kay? Till next time. Have a nice night!


End file.
